Warcraft  New Arena
by Ivuun
Summary: The Undead and Night Elves continued their war, on Earth! In the new realm, how will they adapt to the new rules?


Prologue - What happened before chaos descended on Earth

A never ending army of the dead;

An army of Night Elves bent on ending the threat.

A battleground that stood between the two opposite forces;

A tempest brewing up above their heads.

A war not to be forgotten for ages!

The troops were gathering for both sides of the army. The undead necromancers, under the constant magic nourishment from the Obsidian Statues, raised countless skeletal warriors from the rotting ground. The skeletal warriors, glaring into their enemies blankly, served as an expandable force for the undead for as long as the mana of the necromancers allowed them to do so. At the dark skies above, gargoyles and frost wyrms circled above the undead army, awaiting orders from the Lich King to strike at their foes with deadly bolts of frost and more. Behind the already endless number of skeletal warriors, there were the abominations, mindless creatures armed with hooks and blades, their main purpose was to rip their enemy apart and to soak up damage for the ghouls, nothing more. Behind Lich King Arthas were the Dreadlords, Pitlords and Liches. Using their powerful summoning glyphs and summon stones, they broke the very fabric of space and created rifts for the fiery infernos, ferocious felhounds and demons to fight for their side.

The Night Elves, led by none other than the Arch-Druid Malfurion, stood courageously on the other side of the battlefield, unshaken by their tiny chances to succeed - Elune would bless them all. Malfurion, saddled on his stag, called upon the spirits of nature and demolished the entire forested land around the battlefield, calling upon treants to aid them in their bloody war against the undead. Chimeras, along with the storm crows and archer-mounted hippogryphs flew into the war zone, adding the much needed firepower to the Night Elf forces. A single storm crow landed beside Malfurion and shape shifted into his Druid of the Talon form.

"The Flyers are yours to command, Shan-do Stormrage." the Druid of the Talon known as Rildas spoke softly beside Shan-do's ears.

Malfurion nodded. His eyes did not turn away from the undead forces. As his forces were growing in strength so did the undead. Apparently Arthas had granted a fraction of power to the necromancers, the power binded the magic of necromancy to the skeletons and it would not dissipate after an amount of time. Making them all so deadly and potent.

"Something isn't right..." Malfurion spoke. He took out a bag of white powder, took out a handful and threw it to the air. The white powder soon dispersed in the wind. And a shadow slowly appeared beside Rildas! Soon its gray-ghostly body began to manifest , then its jaws and its horrible gastly face! The unexpected apparition caught Rildas in suprise!

Tyrande Whisperwind, with war-sharpened senses and refluxes, shot a searing arrow directly through the shadow, sending the offending shadow back into the void.

"Cunning Lich King, sending shades to spy on us!" Tyrande cursed. "I am sending out an owl to snuff the others out!" ,using pure magic, Tyrande summoned the owl and ordered it to fly around the army, it was invisible to hostiles and had an ability to detect what eyes do not - invisible units. The shades were the same too. When undead acolytes (who are basically human that works with the undead as a form of labourer) wanted to serve as eyes for the Lich King, they sacrificed themselves by shedding away their physical form and assumed the spiritual form. Then the shades roamed freely, granting the Lich King the insight to everything.

The storms brewed, the stage was set. Forces were ready and it came down to initiation.

Malfurion took out the legendary Horn of Cenarius and blew into it, the horn gave a soothing note and everyone had a boost of morale. But it had another use to it too.

Behind the Night Elf Army, came a swarm of wisps. The wisps usually acted as labourers for the Night Elf Army, but during war times, they have another trick within their sleeves as well.

Along with the swarm of wisps, the brave elves charged toward the Undead. The Undead followed suit, skeletal warriors charged upfront and abominations behind. The hippogryphs engaged the gargoyles while the frost wyrms attempted to freeze the very hearts of the Night Elves. Tyrande stood in the heart of the army and chanted to Elune- the beloved Goddess, transferring the concentrated energy into the one holy arrow she was holding, Tyrande shot the sky and initiated starfall, the devastating magic of mass destruction. For as long as she channelled the spell, countless would stars fall from the sky, killing off the skeletal warriors. However, whenever one wave of skeletal warriors was destroyed, another wave came immediately to take the place!

The wisps also helped greatly in reducing the skeletal warriors by detonating themselves in front of the magically controlled skeletons. Dispelling the vile magics animating the skeletons and returning them back into lifeless frames of the human body. Not all wisps managed to detonate; they got killed prematurely by the random fire of meat wagons while others were killed by the disease cloud spread by the diseased meat projectile. However some did managed to detonate at the necromancers, draining them of mana temporarily until the Obsidian Statues replenishes the mana back, buying important time to thin the numbers out.

Dark crimson clouds were swirling above the battlefield.

Malfurion engaged Arthas directly. Using the powers of Nature, he called upon roots from the ground to entangle Arthas. However, Arthas rapidly sliced the offending roots out of his way and dashed towards the Arch-Druid. Arthas gathered the dark energies into a concentrated bolt of death and launched at Malfurion, Malfurion took a direct hit and was slightly weakened by it. His stomach bled slightly from the bolt. Empowered by the Unholy Aura, Arthas took the opportunity to close in the distance between them. Malfurion continued on his attempt to render Arthas immobile with his entangling roots, However it was to no avail and soon they were both within zero distance with each other.

Arthas swung his Frostmourne Blade towards Malfurion, but it was parried by the staff Malfurion was holding. It became a close combat with both sides equally skilled. No one was better than each other. Sparks flashed during the inseperable fight and no distinct winner was visible yet. Arthas did a flip and was back on his feet, gripping the sword, he thrusted towards Malfurion. Malfurion channelled his magics to the staff and blocked the attack, the collision of two weapons created a mini explosion and knocked each other apart.

The tempest was brewing and cries from the sky could be heard.

Malfurion ordered the archers to fire at Arthas directly. At counts of three, millions of arrows was fired to the skies in an attempt to snipe the Lich King from afar. Millions of skeletons fell from the arrow rain, however the plan to kill Arthas this way proved to be ineffective.

Gargoyles landed in front Arthas, Dreadlords, Liches and Necromancers and assumed their stone form. In this state the gargoyles cannot attack, but strengthens the gargoyles' carapace to deflect nearly anything. Most arrows did not make it past the wall of gargoyles shielding the Undead Masters and the gargoyles soared to the skies once more, re-joining the frost wyrms in tearing the Night Elf forces apart. But there was one single arrow, it sheared past Arthas' arms, causing a laceration glowing with dark purple energy. To Arthas, the wound was nothing, but it was more of an annoyance, a handicap, an imperfection.

"My lord, are you all right?" A concerned necromancer approached his Master.

"Dredor, are you loyal to me?" Arthas looked at the necromancer.

The necromancer was shocked at the sudden and somewhat random question, but quickly recovered and calmly answered, "Yes, my lord, I am..." blood gushed out from every hole of Dredor's face and his limbs separated from his body, Dredor died on the spot, horribly. The dark energies of the dead were then absorbed by the wound and it regenerated back into pre-damaged state, as good as new. No doubt Arthas had used the most dreaded spell upon his own servant, the notorious "Death Pact". By sacrificing the lives of undead, Arthas was able to absorb the energies of his kind and use them for his own, allowing him to spring back from the most grievous of wounds. Losing a loyal servant meant nothing, he had plenty.

But the rage created from sustaining this injury boiled within his blood. His breathing became heavier and faster, he gripped his blade harder and his minds were only filled with three thoughts: Destruction, Destruction and Utter Destruction. He let off a war cry with his bloodshot eyes burning with red fiery energy. DESTROY EVERYTHING I DO NOT CARE ... he forced open a rift of the Great Twisting Nether. Where twisted demons and souls wandered around the void in despair and would gladly offer their diabolic powers to the one that released them out of the cursed world.

A dark portal opened slowly above the forces below. Dangerous and volatile dark magic radiated from the very portal and its instability threatened to collapse into itself and causing a great explosion. The portal began to pull everything into itself and a giant dark hand emerged from the portal, attempting to enlarge the entrance for it to pass.

"No way..." Malfurion shook in fear as the hands attempted to force the opening larger. As it does so, black lightning was generated and striked everything in random. Behind the giant dark hands there were a silhouette of a face. Grinning as it continues to tear the portal apart for its passage. It was one of the Dark Titans - One of the very gods that created this world in the first place! Except that it mislead and began to dwell into darkness, into a Dark Titan. A Titan held power unimaginable to even the wisest Demigod Cenarius or the Power Hungry Ner zhul, whom resides within Arthas, granting him powers to control the undead and dark magic.

The Titan had a name: Moira the Fallen Creator.

The tempest approached, violent winds and storms ravaged the battlefield.

"Rise! Moira! Rise and serve me!" Arthas roared with the thunderous voice of the Lich King.

"Yes! Master..." Moira spoke slowly as he continued to pull the portal apart and it began to radiate even powerful magics from within.

And a sudden lightning strike flashed and struck directly into the portal!

The portal had a sudden surge in energy; the result was an explosion due to the volatile nature of the dark portal.

Both forces paused. They were halted by the blinding light that was radiating then.

It was a black out. Nobody knew what had happened.

The year was 2015. World News Report: Strange Activities in the Pacific Ring of Fire, the region around the area had alternating polarities and multiple giant whirlpools. Volcanic activities in that area surprisingly reduced to zero. It was a phenomenon unexplainable by Science.


End file.
